


Out of the closet

by yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves/pseuds/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discusion of fashion and clothes. Some clothes swapping. Some removing of clothes. Basically smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the closet

The door closed with a thud and two slightly drunk figures made their way into the flat. “Thanks for letting me crash at your place.” The rocker said. “Don’t mention it, you’ve let me stay at yours.” The mod said. “That, my dear Miles I can’t deny.” Alex said pointing at his best friend. “Make yourself at home, I’ll go and get us a drink, what do ya want?” Miles asked. Alex pondered the question for a bit “Whatever will do for you’ll do for me.” Miles nodded before disappearing to the kitchen.  
Alex took his jacket of and swung it over the couch before he seated himself and turned on the telly. He mindlessly switched channels until something caught his attention. There was a concert on, and one of Miles nonetheless. Alex smirked as he saw his friend jumping about on stage. He hadn’t seen this gig before and thought it was very good, the suit Miles was wearing however struck Turner as rather odd. It was a jacket and trouser suit that had this incredibly busy pattern in red, blue en yellow. Alex knew Miles loved suits that were a bit off or a tad bit weird but this made him question his fashion sense after all.  
Just then Miles returned from the kitchen with two glasses and a rather expensive bottle of Scotch in his hands. He poured them both a glass and handed one to Alex before taking a seat next to him on the couch. “Is that me?” Miles asked after he had taken a sip. “Yeah and what the hell are you wearing?” “Hey!” Miles exclaimed insulted “That’s one of my favourite suits that is.” Alex blinked a couple of times in disbelieve and then said “And I thought those cheetah suits were the worse you had.” Miles punched his friend on the shoulder and said “D’you mind quitting insulting me clothes? Especially if ya think about the things you wear.” Miles wasn’t really angry but thought the conversation topic was rather funny so he intended on pushing Alex’s buttons until he got worked up.  
Alex shot Miles a look and asked “And what’d you mean by that?” “Just saying.” Miles started as he sat back “You’ve over worn that leather look by now haven’t you?” Alex looked at Miles in disbelieve for a while until he said “Ya don’t mean that, ya love me in leather.” Adding a cheeky wink. Miles forgot it was near impossible to get Alex angry so he just admitted “Alright you got me there, but do ya really hate me suits?” “Depends on which one it is. For instance no, I don’t like that one.” Alex said pointing at the telly. “Well I’m not gonna throw it away it was fucking expensive ya know.” “I bet you’ve spend more on clothes then I have on guitars and mind you I’ve broken quite a few.” Miles was about to say he hadn’t but was held back by the fact that it was probably true.  
Alex waited for a reply but Miles was staring at his drink. “Please tell me I’m wrong.” Alex said. “I wish I could but I’m not sure.” Miles admitted. Alex started laughing and Miles couldn’t help but join in, Alex had that kind of laugh where you just had to laugh as well. The rocker stood up and made his way to Miles’s bedroom. Miles didn’t even noticed, he was still laughing. After a while Miles did stop laughing and found that Alex was missing. “Al? Where are ya?” Miles called out. Alex soon reappeared, jacket in hand. “So this is the infamous suit ey, it’s even uglier up close.” Alex teased Miles. Miles glared at Alex but couldn’t help but start giggling as he put his jacket on. “What are you doing, that’s a custom-made suit, it won’t fit.” Miles started protesting and got up to help Alex out of his jacket but to his surprise it did in fact fit him. “Would ya look at that, we’re the same size.” Alex grinned. “Aren’t I lucky you don’t like me suits so you won’t borrow them.” Miles said. “Well I don’t know ‘bout that.” Alex kept his grin on as he walked back to the gigantic closet. “Oh no ya don’t!” Miles said as he followed him quickly.  
“Got a lot of suede suits haven’t you?” Alex said as he felt the fabric of a red suede suit. “Well yeah, they’re cool.” Miles said. Alex nodded and put one on. “What’d ya think?” he asked, showing of. “Not bad not bad but it’s not your colour, here try this one.” Miles reached into the closet and retrieved a dark blue suede jacket. Alex switched jackets and looked at himself in the big mirror that was placed in the room. “Better, ain’t it?” Miles said, looking over Alex’s shoulder and into the mirror. Alex nodded in agreement before taking it back off and going back to the closet.  
“Looking for something?” Miles asked since it took a bit too long for his liking. “Well yeah actually I’m looking for.. Oh never mind I found it!” he heard Alex reply. Miles sat himself down on the bed and lit a cigarette as he waited patiently for Alex to reappear. Suddenly a shirt flew through the room. Miles looked at it confusingly and noticed it wasn’t one of his own, must be Alex’s, Miles pondered as he downed the rest of his drink. Wait, hang on. Next thing Miles knew, a pair of trousers flew through the room.  
“Tadaa!” Alex exclaimed as he strode out of the closet. He had put on a cheetah print suit and it fitted him perfectly. Miles gave him the once-over and he thought he looked gorgeous in it. “Must say Turner, ya look fuckin’ smashing.” “I know I know.” Alex said cockily. “Do think you look better in it.” “And I thought ya didn’t like them suits?” Miles questioned him. “Well they’re not as bad when you wear them.” “Is that a compliment?” Miles asked cheekily. “Dunno, it might be.” Alex teased him.  
“Is that a ciggie?” Alex asked as he saw Miles holding a cigarette. “Indeed it is.” Miles took a drag and blew the smoke in Alex’s face. “You’re hilarious Kane” He said as he coughed and waved the smoke away. “Gimme.” Miles handed him the ciggie and picked up Alex’s clothes to put them on a chair. Ciggie still in mouth, Alex dived in to Miles’s closet once more. “Here, put this on.” Alex said when he threw out some clothes. Miles picked them up and looked at them sceptically. Nearly all of it was leather. Miles shrugged and put the clothes on anyways.  
He looked at himself in the mirror, not bad, he thought. Black shirt with a leather jacket and tight black leather trousers. It looked like something Alex would wear. But then without the sunglasses of course. “You’ve made me look like you.” Miles commented. “That was what I was going for.” Alex said, once again leaving the closet but now he closed it behind him. He still wore the cheetah print suit but he had taken off his sunglasses. “Here, just one more thing.” Alex said as he turned Miles around and placed the glasses on his nose. “We’re a spitting image of each other.” Miles said as he looked in the mirror again.  
Alex could just see over Miles shoulder, since he was a bit shorter than him and grinned in the mirror. “What are you grinning about?” Miles asked. “Just, it’s funny to see.” Alex said. Miles nodded and took Alex’s glasses of “How do yo see with these things inside, I can’t see a bloody thing.” “I don’t, but it looks cool so it’s fine by me.” Alex said. “You’d do anything to impress wouldn’t you?” Miles asked. “But of course.” Alex said as a matter of fact. “You should wear more leather you know, it looks good on you.” Alex said. “Really?” Miles asked. “Yeah defiantly, very sexy.” “Really?” Miles asked again, raising an eyebrow. “Honestly.” Alex assured him. “Would you look at that, getting compliments from Alex Turner, must be my lucky day.” Miles said grinningly. “Don’t be cheeky or I’ll take it back.” Alex said. “As if.” Miles said, a grin on his face.  
Alex smoked up the rest of his cigarette and tossed it in the bin. “See there ya go again, I think it’s the outfit that’s boosting your ego and we really don’t need any more of that.” He said. “That would explain why you’re always such a cheeky git.” Miles teased. “Yeah alright that’s it, you’re taking that off.” Alex started tugging at Miles’s jacket but Miles shrugged him of. “And what do you think you’re doing mate?” “Taking your clothes off, that’s what I’m doing.” He said. “And then I’m the cheeky one, no thanks I’m not drunk enough for that yet.” Miles said. Alex ignored him and kept tugging at the leather jacket. “Quit it!” Miles complained and tried to escape Alex’s grip. Miles ran around the room with Alex chasing him. After a while they both started giggling uncontrollably and fell down on the bed to catch their breath.  
Still laughing a bit their eyes locked. Their giggling died out completely. An awkward silence followed, thought it wasn’t really that awkward. Alex started coughing and asked “Where’s me Scotch?” “Ya left it in the living room.” Miles said, sitting back up. Alex stood up and went to go get his drink. Miles was left in the bedroom, sitting on his bed, slightly disappointed though he didn’t quite know why. Such a bad lie.  
Alex looked around and finally located his drink. While he takes a sip he notices they left the telly on and it’s the end of the performance. Miles is all sweaty and has this huge satisfied grin on his face. And Alex thinks it’s the most gorgeous sight he’s ever seen. He stares at the open bedroom door and sees Miles sitting on the bed, wearing that delicious leather outfit.  
Right, that’s it.  
Alex downs his drink and heads back to the bedroom, smashing the door closed. Miles jumps and turns around but before he can even ask Alex what or why, Alex pushed him down on the bed and full on starts snogging him. Miles is surprised to say the least and tries to push Alex of him. After some struggling he succeeds and he looks at Alex in confusion. Alex just looks back with eyes that radiate lust. And then something flipped inside Miles. What the hell.  
He grabbed the back of Alex’s head and smashes their lips together. Alex grinned through the kiss. Finally, he thinks. Finally he can run his hands all over Miles’s body that’s still covered in leather. For now that is. Alex grins again which causes them to break the kiss. When Miles sees Alex grinning he grins too and asks “Where did that come from?” “As if it’s such a surprise.” Alex says, quickly stealing another kiss. “Well I suppose..” Miles started but was interrupted by Alex’s lips. “It’s not such a..” He tried but was shushed again. “Surprise.” Miles finally finishes. Al stares at Miles’s lips as if they’re hypnotising him. “Fucking hell, Al!” Miles said, finding him too cute and sexy to continue trying to talk to him. And Alex isn’t complaining about that.  
Miles slowly licks Al’s bottom lip and Alex opens his mouth for him. Miles shoves his tongue in and plays with Al’s. Without breaking their kiss, Miles began to unbutton Alex’s shirt, well his shirt actually. Both their jackets were discarded easily and were already laying on the floor. When Alex’s cheetah print shirt was nice and open, Miles began working on his own. Al pulled away, to Miles’s surprise. He leaned over the bed and picked up the leather jacket again. “Put this back on, it’s sexy” Al nearly commanded. Miles removed his shirt and put the jacket back on, as he was told. Miles normally wasn’t one to take orders but who could say no to Alex?  
“Hmm, perfect.” Alex moaned and roamed his hands over Miles’s chest. Miles’s hands weren’t sitting still either, they roamed Alex’s back and slid further down to grope his ass. The squeezes made Al moan again. “You’re quite the moaner aren’t ya?” Miles asked, one of his hands slipping to the front of Alex’s body and giving his groin a good squeeze. Alex replied by moaning right in Miles’s ear. “Fucking ‘ell ya needy slut.” Miles said. He loved talking dirty and by watching Alex’s reactions, so did he. “Miiiles..” He moaned needily. “Yes Al, want something?” Miles teased. Alex was about to start pleading but then he thought no, he wasn’t gonna be that easy. So instead of replying, Alex started kissing Miles’s neck. Miles squeezed again and Alex bit his neck.  
Miles removed his hands from Alex to grab his chin, making him look straight at him. “I asked you something.” Miles said sternly. Once again not replying, Alex started fumbling with the zipper on Miles’s trousers, the lovely leather ones, the ones that were way too tight, especially now. Alex could literally see the outlining of Miles’s cock through them. All kind of obscene thoughts were flashing through his mind at the sight. “Just ask and you’ll get it.” Miles said, emphasizing his words by pushing his body against Alex and grinding their crotches together. The sound of squeaking leather, low moans and growls filled the room. Miles sneaked his hand between their bodies and undid Alex’s trousers. He tugged it down until Al was left in nothing but his boxers. The loss of a layer of clothing made the friction between their crotches almost unbearable for Alex. Miles had set his mind on making Al plead, moan and beg and he was gonna get it.  
“Please..” Alex said softly, giving in. “What was that? Couldn’t hear ya love.” Miles asked. “Please” Alex repeated, louder this time. “Please, what?” Miles asked again. He loved teasing him. “Just.. please.” Al moaned, the devilish friction making it near impossible to make proper sentences. Miles decided to stop teasing him, at least for now and reached for the waistband of his boxers. He slowly dragged it down and then threw it on the floor, as far away as he could.  
Alex’s member was fully hard and Miles grinned. Alex had his eyes closed in anticipation but that wasn’t what Miles wanted so he slowly blew some air on Alex’s dick to get his attention. Al shivered and looked down to be met by a grinning Miles. “If you’re not gonna watch I’m not going to.” Al nodded quickly and kept his gaze on Miles who winked in return. Knowing Al was watching made Miles a bit nervous but it also made it a lot more sexier so he slowly leaned in, not breaking eye-contact with Alex.  
Alex’s pupils were dilated to the point where it appeared he had black eyes. Miles teasingly licked the head. Alex squirmed a little but kept looking straight at Miles, encouraging him to continue. Miles licked again and again, loving the expression on Al’s face. “Ya fucking tease..” Al said. It wasn’t Miles’s intention but he was teasing again. Miles licked from the head all the way up and then took the head in his mouth, circling around it with his tongue. Al moaned and unwillingly closed his eyes. Miles frowned and licked rather roughly at the slit. Alex’s eyes shot open and he grinned apologetic at Miles. The grin soon turned in to an o-shape when Miles sucked slightly. He took Al in some more and Al put his hands in Miles’s hair.  
It wasn’t long enough anymore to really hold onto so instead he ran his fingers over Miles’s new sideburns and beard. He hadn’t told Miles but he thought it looked fucking hot and right now he wanted nothing more than to feel them scrape against his thighs. He pushed Miles’s head down a bit further so his sideburns touched his thighs. He moaned obscenely at the feeling of both the scraping and Miles taking him in deeply. Miles liked it when Al moaned, very much. He started bobbing his head up and down and it had the desired effect. Al continually moaned and gasped for air.  
He wouldn’t have lasted much longer if he hadn’t stopped Miles then. Miles looked at him with slightly swollen lips that were impossible not to kiss. Miles pulled away however to ask “Did I do something wrong?” Al nearly started laughing at that stupid question but instead said “If you would’ve continued I’d have lost in within seconds.” Again, Miles looked at him questioningly. “I don’t wanna come that way.” Al said suggestively. Miles raised his eyebrows but then smirked and asked sexily “Tell me how ya want it Al.”  
“I want it with you inside me, making me moan and scream out your name.” Alex growled. Miles had to refrain himself from moaning out at Alex’s words but he decided to play it cool. “Sure, but you gotta earn it.” Miles said as a matter of fact. It was now Al’s turn to raise his eyebrows and he asked “What do you have in mind?” Miles thought about that for a while and then smiled devilishly. “Ye’re gonna finger yerself and I’m gonna watch” Miles said, arousal thickening his accent. Alex started blushing. Alex fucking Turner was blushing. Miles smirked and asked “Well then, what are ya waiting for rosy cheeks?” Alex still couldn’t mutter a word so Miles took his hand and started sucking at the index finger. Alex then decided that he would literally do anything to get Miles to fuck him. He took his hand back and sucked on a couple of fingers including the index fingered that was coated with Miles’s saliva, looking Miles straight in the eye. “That’s more like it.” Miles said contently, sitting back to get a good view for the show that was about to come.  
Al thought his fingers were lubed up enough now so he wouldn’t hurt himself. He laid himself down and spread his legs widely. Miles got out of his leather jacket and chucked it on the floor. Meanwhile Al was circling his rim with one of his wet fingers. He slowly started pushing a finger in and simultaneously Miles was dragging the zipper of his trousers down. A sound of slight discomfort escaped Alex’s lips, which shouldn’t turn both of them on, but it did. He kept moving and circling his finger until he was comfortable with the feeling and then pushed in somewhat further. Miles in the meanwhile had rid himself of the rest of his clothing. He wrapped his extremely long and skilled fingers around the base of his own cock and enjoyed the sight of a flushed Alex spread out before him, panting slightly.  
Alex carefully added another finger and Miles tried to help by coaxing “Go on love, just relax.” Alex managed and probed himself some more. Then suddenly Alex jerked, not only surprising himself but making Miles ask “You okay?” Alex let out a shaky breath and replied “Yeah yeah, more than fine mate, that felt fucking fantastic.” Al had felt his fingers bump against something and this had triggered a wonderful feeling of pleasure that had crept up his spine and made him jerk. Alex tried to repeat his movements and he soon jerked again, dragging out a moan. “Hmm Al..” Miles growled, absolutely loving the sight of Alex making himself moan. He slowly stroked his cock and licked his lips. Soon he would be making Al moan, he thought to himself.  
Al was now moving his fingers with ease, fucking himself on them. Still, he wanted more, he wanted Miles. “Miless..” Al moaned. “Yes?” Miles asked. “Please..” Alex whispered. “Please what?” Miles teased once more. “Please fuck me.” Alex asked. Miles got up from his lazy chair and crawled on the bed, crawling further until he was hovering over Al. They were eye to eye, Alex panting slightly since he was still fingering himself. Miles ran his fingers up Al’s throat and up his chin before touching his lips, dragging his bottom lip down. Miles gently pushed past his lips and Al started sucking on his fingers. “Let’s see if I can do any better.” Miles whispered in his ear. Miles removed Al’s hand and put both of them above his head. “Now ya better be good and keep still.” Miles warned and Al nodded. Miles took his now wet fingers back and teasingly drew some circles on Al’s inner thighs. Alex realized that with his hands up and Miles between his legs he was utterly defenceless and at the mercy of Miles. And it didn’t scare him in the slightest, if anything it turned him on immensely. Miles lowered his body so their chests were touching and kissed Alex very briefly, a butterfly kiss if you will. Then a much longer and needy kiss followed.  
Al was so absorbed in the kiss that he jumped slightly when he felt Miles’s fingers poke him. Not wanting Miles to stop however, Alex deepened the kiss, grabbing Miles’s neck. Miles pushed his fingers further and further. Al had to gasp for air, he knew Miles had about the longest fingers he had ever seen but fuck. “Any good?” Miles asked cheekily. Alex had about had it with Miles being the cheeky git that he is so he reached between their bodies and grabbed Miles’s dick and tugged roughly at it a couple of times. “FUCK fuck.. Alex fuck..” Miles cursed. Miles pushed his unbelievably long fingers as deep as he could and now it was Al’s time to course. “SHITT.. Miles FUCK...” He had to regain his breath for a second but then quickly demanded. “Do that again!” Miles pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in and repeated this incredibly fast. Alex moaned obscenely and whimpered some incoherent swearwords. “Please.. Please fuck me.” Alex panted.  
Now we’re getting somewhere, Miles thought. He leaned over and licked Alex’s earlobe slowly.“Beg for it. I want ya to beg for me cock.” Miles said, nearly sounding sadistic. Al was far too done to even give a shit about his own ego so he begged. He fucking begged for it. “Please.. Please Miles I want yer fuckin’ cock. I want it inside me, I want ya to fuck me senseless. Please Miles..” Miles shushed him by sweetly kissing him. “That a boy.” Miles said and got up from the bed. A near distressed Al propped himself up on his elbows. “What are you doin’?” Al asked. “Just gettin’ some lube, calm down.” Miles said, searching through his drawers.  
A tiny laugh escaped Alex’s lips “You’ve got lube in yer bedside drawers?” he asked. “Course I do.” Miles said and returned to the bed with a tiny bottle in his hand. “Got a problem with that?” Miles asked as he got back between Alex’s legs. “No.” Alex just said. “Good.” Miles said and popped the bottle open. Alex watched closely as Miles poured some of the slippery substance on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Miles then turned the bottle upside down and squired the rest on Alex’s chest. Al gasped because it was rather cold and because he didn’t expect that. Miles’s big hands spread the liquid all over Al’s chest, massaging him until he was all shiny and slippery. “Mmm, don’t you look nice and fuckable.” Miles said. “Then by all means, please do.” Alex said, losing his patience again. “Might as well, you’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you Al?” Miles said cheekily.  
Al was about to make a comment on that but then felt Miles gently poking his rim. “Won’t you beg for me again? I love it when you beg.” Miles coaxed. “Miles.. Please just..” Alex began. “Please please I can’t fucking take this fucking teasing anymore will you please just fuck me.” He rushed out. Miles was satisfied with the pleading and pushed in gently. Al moaned a little bit in discomfort but because of the lube and the preparation it didn’t hurt. Miles carefully slid in further, however much he wanted to just fuck him, he didn’t want to hurt Alex. When Miles was all the way in, he kissed Al’s cheek and asked “Are you okay? Does it hurt much?” Al responded by kissing Miles back and saying “I’m good but for fuck’s sake start moving already.” Miles was more than happy to comply. He slowly moved out a bit and pushed back in.  
Miles kissed Alex’s neck and whispered “Relax, relax it’s just me.” Alex hadn’t really noticed but he was tensed so he slowly relaxed. “That’s it.” Miles coaxed, planting more kisses on his neck. Miles was now moving more freely and he was building up a nice and steady pace. Al loved the feeling of Miles inside him, filling him, making him his. Miles started sucking on Al’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks, claiming Alex as his own. Alex felt so absorbed, everything he sensed was Miles.  
“Miles.. Oh Miles..” Al started chanting and Miles loved it. “Shit Al’s you’re so gorgeous. Moaning like a right slut. All for me.” Miles said contently as he continued to mark Alex. He started fucking him harder and faster and Al would moan his name every time he thrusted forwards until he couldn’t form any decent words and he just moaned. Louder and louder.  
Alex tried to catch his breath and said “Miles.. I’m sooo close.. please..” Miles shoved his tongue in Al’s mouth as his hand went down their bodies to wank Al in the same rhythm as his thrusts. That was too much for Alex. He came in Miles hand and stained both their stomachs, screaming Miles’s name. Seeing Alex lose it completely at his doing made Miles come too, swearing through his orgasm, riding it out slowly.  
Both men completely spend, they fell down on the mattress next to each other. Still slightly panting they locked eyes. A small smile crept up their faces and soon both were laughing and giggling like mad. “Fucking hell, Al I didn’t know you were such a moaner!” Miles said, still giggling a bit. “And I didn’t know you such a fucking tease!” Al said. “Ya loved it though.” Miles winked cheekily and they laughed a bit more.  
The laughing calmed down after a while and they locked eyes once more, still smiling. “Why did you suddenly kiss me?” Miles asked, honestly curious. Al smiled fondly and answered “Because you’re you, ya idiot.” Miles stuck his tongue out and Al asked in return “Why did you kiss back?” “Because I love you, ya idiot.” Miles said, dead honest. Alex wasn’t surprised or disgusted or lost at his words. He kissed Miles sweetly on the lips and said “I love you too.” “Good.” Miles said, happy as can be, kissing Al back.  
They crawled under the covers and cuddled up. “Goodnight Miles.” “Goodnight Al.”  
Not long after the goodnights were exchanged, they drifted off into a lovely peaceful sleep, smiles still present on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my works on tumblr as well.


End file.
